


What's Another Word For Bluff?

by kitsana_d



Category: Original Work
Genre: Betrayal, Blood, Body Horror, Gen, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1660883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsana_d/pseuds/kitsana_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Madeline Thompson is abducted, she finds out that her whole life was a lie.  With the help of Vincent Jodhasha, the mage whose spell summoned her, Maddie must face the truth of who she is to defeat Surrizihre, the Dark One!</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Another Word For Bluff?

Maddie came to groggily, the swimming purple after-images clouding her vision. Her ears rang and she felt sick to her stomach. With much effort, she pushed herself up on her elbows and stared at the floor. After what seemed like an eternity she was able to focus. The floor beneath her was covered in lines and runes. As the ringing in her ears subsided, she heard a man's voice chanting, but couldn't understand it.

The chanting ceased, and Maddie forced herself to look up. A tall figure stood over her, its form concealed by long white robes. A hood covered most of its face, leaving only the mouth and chin visible. A gloved hand pushed the hood back, revealing a man in his mid-thirties. His dark hair was slightly tousled and he had dark circles under his eyes. He looked tired and disappointed.

"Failure," he mumbled, raking his right hand through his hair. He sighed deeply, and squatted down before Maddie. "I'm sorry. You aren't supposed to be here, and I cannot send you back." He stood up again and motioned to the shadows. A large figure slowly walked towards him, its gait stiff and steady.

"Na'ariel, take this young woman to her room."  The creature was now visible in the flickering candlelight.  A marble golem reached its hand down to help Maddie to her feet. Its smooth features were serene and distant. When it found her unable to stand, it gathered her gently in its cold arms. "You will need rest, young lady. I shall look in on you soon." With that, the man turned and began to walk back to his desk.

"S-sir?" Maddie managed to croak out. He stopped and looked back over his shoulder. "Who...?" And with that word, she slipped into unconsciousness.

 

 

When Maddie awoke, she was laying on a large, soft bed. The frame was a deep red wood and heavily carved with flowers and vines; the bed curtains were a rich tapestry in greens and pinks, but dusty and worn thin in places; and the pillows under her head were quite comfortable if a bit stale smelling.  She pushed herself into a sitting position and looked around her room.

There was a wardrobe and writing desk in the same wood and motif as the bed frame.  A simple, straight backed chair with a padded seat stood next to the desk.  To the right the bed stood a marble fireplace that was flanked by two windows.  There were two doors, one to the left and one across from the foot of the bed. Glowing orbs hovered just above the door frames and the mantle giving off a soft white light.

Na'ariel was standing beside the door to the left. Maddie guessed that must be the door out, and while she was curious about the second door she was simply too tired to get up.  Instead, she lay back down and rolled onto her left side to study her guard. The golem was beautiful, in a cold way. Shaped like a man, it stood seven foot tall with impressive musculature; its body was "clothed" in flowing garments carved from the marble of its body; its eyes glowed with green fire, and its expression was determined and stern. Maddie had an itching feeling that she knew its face - like she had seen it before. The closest her mind could come up with was Michelangelo's David, but not quite.

The door opened, revealing the man from earlier. The robes were gone, and were replaced with a black suit that reminded Maddie of the Victorian era. In the light of the globes, the dark circles under his eyes were more noticible and his skin was more pale.

"Ah, you're awake. Good," he said with a slight smile. The man crossed the room and sat on the edge of the bed. "I suppose you have many questions."

Maddie laughed weakly. "So many," she said with a smile of her own. "Who are you?"

"My apologies. My name is Vincent Jodhasha, sorcerer adept. And yourself?"

"Madeline Thompson, but most people call me Maddie." She pushed herself back into a sitting position. "Where am I?"

Vincent's smile faltered. "Azidore, a sad and broken place. It was once the seat of great learning and greater power; sorcerers trained here for centuries. But now..." His voice trailed off and his gaze became distant. "Now I am the last. The tower is broken, the halls destroyed. The library and these few rooms are all that remain."

"I-I'm sorry." Maddie slid her hand next to his, but did not touch him. "Can I ask what happened?"

"The return of the Dark One. He is Surrizihre the Lich Lord this incarnation, and his return over 120 years ago through this land into chaos."

"Wait, 120 years ago?" Maddie's voice squeaked in disbelief.

"Yes." Vincent suddenly focused his gaze on her face, his eyes intense. "And, in a roundabout way, that is why you are here. Legend and lore tell us that the Guardian of Light will defeat the Dark One and restore peace to Griffayne. I discovered a ritual that was designed to summon the Guardian here, and I got you instead."

"What do you mean you got me instead?"

"The lore is very specific. The Guardian is not human. It takes many forms, but it is not human. You, however, are. I am not sure why, but I do know I have no way to return you."

Maddie laughed again, bitterly this time. "There's not really anything there for me anyway. Debt, failure, and Crazy Uncle Eddie."

Vincent looked puzzled. "No other family, no friends?"

Maddie shook her head. "No." She stifled a yawn and shook her head, trying to clear the cobwebs.

"You should sleep. We will talk later." Vincent rose. "Na'ariel will keep watch over you. If you need anything, he will help you." And with that, he left.

Maddie yawned again, and looked at Na'ariel. The golem had not moved. "Na'ariel? Um, is there a, uh, a bathroom?" Maddie felt herself blush, and felt foolish for doing so.

Na'ariel nodded, and a series of symbols arched over his head. Their shapes were unfamiliar and twisting, bright green edged in gold. Maddie was entranced but couldn't read them. She finally stopped gawping to say, "I'm sorry, I can't read them." Na'ariel nodded and pointed slowly to the door at the end of the bed.

Maddie slid out of the bed and padded on sock-clad feet to the door. The knob turned easily, and the door swung open silently. The room beyond took her breath away. Pink marble tile covered the floors, the sink and tub were cut from large pieces of pink quartz, and gleaming copper fixtures gave the room a warm, welcoming feeling. A door next to the tub led to a water closet, which Maddie used gratefully.

That unpleasant chore out of the way, Maddie crawled back into bed, and quickly fell asleep.

 

 

 

When Maddie woke, the sun was shining through the windows. She stretched, and grimaced. What a weird dream! But then she rolled over, and saw Na'ariel standing by the door. It all came flooding back, and she groaned.

Na'ariel heard her, and turned to face the bed. Again, the symbols appeared above its head, but now Maddie could make sense of them. _I had Master Jodhasha alter the spell so that you could understand me. Did it help?_

Maddie smiled. "Yes, it did. Thank you."

_It is my pleasure. I have acquired clean clothing for you and drew you a bath._

"Oh, you're amazing! Is there anything to eat?"

_Yes Mistress._

"Oh no, none of that! It's Maddie, or Miss Maddie, or even Miss Madeline. None of this 'Mistress' crap," she cried pointing her finger at it.

Na'ariel tilted his head slightly. _If that is your wish._

"It is. And now, I'll have that bath!" Maddie pushed herself up from the bed and stretched. She staggered to the bathroom, continuing to stretch. Once she got to the bathroom door, she became aware or a presence behind her. Turning her head, she saw that Na'ariel was immediately behind her. She flinched and gasped. How could something so big move so quietly?

"Na'ariel, what are you doing?"

_It is my duty to help you in all things._

"I appreciate that, but I can bathe myself, alone."

 _As you wish, Miss Madeline._ And with that, it left the room.

Maddie shook her head, then headed for the water closet. After relieving herself, she stripped down and sank into the huge tub. It was glorious. Maddie was just under five foot nine inches with long legs, and most tubs weren't long or deep enough for her. Not this one. She was submerged to her chin, and every inch of her was under the water. She closed her eyes and smiled, enjoying the warm water and peace of the room. But all too soon (at least in her opinion), the water grew cold and her belly began to rumble.

Na'ariel was as good as his word. Laid out on the now made bed were a simple blue cotton dress and white pantaloons. Not pretty, but functional and surprisingly comfortable. Maddie's shoes seemed to be missing, but there were a pair of thick socks and some large leather slippers. The floor was cold, so she slipped into these gratefully. Her just-past-the-shoulders hair was a bit of a mess, but there was nothing for it. She raked her fingers through it and pulled it into a low ponytail. The bangs immediately fell out and into her eyes, but that was typical.


End file.
